


You do things to my body.

by alecsmagnus



Category: Mortal Instruments - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is wild, M/M, Magnus loves it, Malec Smut, Semi Public, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus
Summary: That time when Alec blew Magnus semi publicly...





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOMETHING I NEED TO GET OUT OF MY SYSTEM. I'M NOT GOOD WITH SMUT. OMG. BYEEEE.

Alec had never been desperate in his whole life.

Ever since his mother had called Magnus for something, Alec guessed it was about the forsaken attacks at the Hunter's Moon, his heart was beating rapidly. It was another chance for him to see Magnus and he missed him so much.

When Magnus entered the premises, Alec literally stopped breathing. Magnus was wearing a thin silk shirt with a low collar, low enough for him to see Magnus' bare chest. He paired the shirt with jeans so tight that Alec wanted to destroy him already.

Magnus was so sexy that even Jace was looking at him in amazement. Alec elbowed him on the ribs and Jace choked, taken aback. He mouthed "Mine" to him and Jace shut his mouth.

"High Warlock," Maryse said in her professional tone when Magnus reached the open command area. "Thank you for coming."

"Well, I'm in all prospects of coming," he said, giving Alec a sideways glance and Alec hid his blush.

Why was Magnus so fucking hot?

"We are all professionals here, so please," she said harshly and Magnus closed his mouth. The mouth that can drive Alec wild.

"Hunter's Moon was attacked," she began, and Magnus cut her off.

"I know, and I think that is why you called for me."

"Please, respect the head of this Institute," Alec's mother muttered.

"And the son of the head of the New York Institute gives the best head," teased Magnus.

Alec couldn't stop his blush and Isabelle snickered beside him.

"Warlock Bane," Maryse spat, "this is an important matter. I know your relationship with Alec and please, just for now, stop talking about that."

Alec glanced at Magnus, eyes pleading. Magnus gave him a smile and a nod that Alec was grateful.

"I'm sorry," he said, "you may continue."

Maryse nodded once. "As I've said, forsaken attacks. We need to know if what happened with these forsakens. If they drew rune to themselves, or someone did it, or if there was magic involved. You can do that, can't you?"

"Been there, done that," Magnus replied, smiling.

"Great," Maryse sighed. "So -"

"Mother," Alec said because he couldn't take it anymore. Just looking at Magnus, he can feel his body go hot and there was a burning desire in his stomach that he knew wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried. His cheeks were flushed and he was sure it was not because of embarrassment. "Can I take Magnus, um, we're just going to talk about something."

Maryse's eyes narrowed and Alec wondered if she was not going to agree, but she nodded and Alec was able to release a breath. "Okay. It's a right timing because I'm going to tell your siblings their missions."

"Thanks, mom."

He pulled Magnus and looked for a place where he can do something. He settled for the opposite wall of the open command area and when they were out of sight, he kissed Magnus torridly, that he can taste blood and Magnus kissed him back, giddy as Alec.

"Hey," Magnus said when he pulled back. "You missed me that much, huh?"

"Yeah," Alec chuckled. "I was waiting for mom to stop talking and wait, did you just made a sex joke in front of her?"

Magnus smirked and Alec let his eyes go at Magnus' lips. "I did."

"I hate you," he whispered, his hands resting on Magnus' hips.

"You don't." He reached up to Alec's hair, twirling the strands around his fingers before gently tugging, and Alec couldn't repress the moan that escaped from his mouth. His lips met Magnus' again, passionately, before moving to his ears to gently bite at Magnus' earlobe.

He moaned and Alec smirked, his hands travelling lower. "Shh, they might hear you."

"Maybe we should move this to your room?" Magnus asked.

"No." He buried his head on Magnus' neck, inhaling deeply, and Alec can smell sandalwood. "I want to suck you. Here. Now."

He gave Magnus' neck a playful nip but Magnus pulled away from him. Alec whined.

"Alexander, darling," he said carefully, "are you sure?"

"Yes," he answered quietly.

"But what if they'll hear us?"

"Magnus," Alec whined. "You're a warlock." Magnus raised his eyebrows and Alec chuckled, giving his forehead a tender kiss. "You might have a spell that can silence us, for them not to hear us," he whispered.

Magnus was still having doubts, Alec can see it through his expressions. "Alexander -"

"Magnus," Alec interrupted. "Don't you trust me?"

He kissed Magnus, slowly this time, like they have all the time in the world. He pulled back. "Now, do you want it?" he asked.

Magnus murmured something foreign and with a snap of his fingers, Alec knew that he can do what he was planning to do. He kissed him hard, his tongue darting through Magnus' lower lip and he opened up, letting Alec enter his tongue. Alec moved his hand lower, until it rested on Magnus' growing erection that was still hiding from those jeans, rubbing him to full hardness.

Magnus groaned. "Fuck."

Alec smirked, moving to kiss his neck, hoping to leave a mark there, because Magnus was his after all. It was his body to mark.

He let his hand rub against Magnus' clothed cock and Magnus' hips moved as well, thrusting into Alec's palm. Alec gave him a quick kiss before kneeling, looking up at his boyfriend.

He unbuckled the belt buckle of Magnus and popped open the button, slowly unzipping the zipper. Then, he pulled it down, leaving Magnus with his neon orange boxers.

"Really?" Alec asked, amused.

"What?" Magnus chuckled. "You said you liked them."

Alec shook his head, smiling. "I did. And I do."

Magnus' boxers hid nothing to the imagination. Alec can see the outline of his cock and his eyes were filled with lust, and he placed an open mouthed kiss to Magnus' length, Magnus' hands coming to his hair.

"Hmm," Alec hummed quietly, licking the base to the tip of Magnus' length over the soft material of the boxers.

He felt Magnus shift, and they were kissing again. Magnus bent down, holding unto Alec's shoulders for support before he leaned back again, encouraging Alec to remove his boxer shorts.

Alec pulled it down and his mouth watered at the sight of Magnus' dick. His hand wrapped around it and Magnus got rid of the boxers. Alec gave his inner thighs some open mouthed kisses, Magnus was whimpering.

He can hear Jace saying "We can absolutely do that" and Alec's heart raced. They were just silent for them but not invisible. Alec liked the idea of this, it was dangerous to be caught but it was amazing.

He sucked on the head, and Magnus shivered, a groan escaping from his mouth. Alec glanced to the side to see if someone was walking by, and luckily, there was no one. He can hear footsteps but he saw no one so he continued sucking Magnus.

He took another inch, and another, and another, until his nose was buried to Magnus' pubic hair and Magnus was shaking, pulling at Alec's hair roughly.

"Shit, like that, holy shit," he was murmuring. Alec looked up, Magnus' dick deep in his throat, only to see Magnus, his head thrown back, mouth slightly ajar where gasps and moans were escaping. Alec was so turned on.

He pulled out, Magnus whining, and mouthed at Magnus' balls. His hands were on the back of Magnus' thighs, and he wrapped his lips on Magnus again, sucking, and bobbed his head up and down, eyes closed, focused on his task, Magnus' moans music to his ears.

"Darling," Magnus said, panting, "look at me."

Magnus' thumb was on Alec's stretched lips. He opened his eyes and looked up, to be met by an intense gaze. He pulled out again.

His eyes were watery, he can tell because his sight was blurry. His hand wrapped around Magnus, slick from his mouth, and Magnus' hips moved again. That was when Alec noticed something.

"You weren't moving your hips when I'm sucking you," he whispered against Magnus' skin.

"I'm not sure if you want it," Magnus answered breathily.

Alec sucked on the head again. Magnus' neck arched. "You know I do. Fuck my mouth, Magnus."

He put Magnus' cock again inside his mouth. He was looking at Magnus, expecting to be fucked. In the background, he can hear Raj saying "Where's Clary?" but he didn't mind it. Magnus bent down, bracing himself on Alec's shoulder, his legs spreading wider, and moved, fucking Alec's mouth, clearly enjoying himself.

"Yes," Magnus panted, "your mouth is fucking amazing, Alexander."

Magnus' hips were moving faster, Alec's vision became blurry again. Magnus straightened up, hands on Alec's hair, pulling, and Alec would be lying if he said that he didn't like it.

Alec pulled out for a second, breathing harshly. "Sorry," he said, kissing Magnus' inner thighs.

"Take your time," Magnus said absent mindedly, petting on Alec's hair.

And then Alec wrapped his lips on his cock again, bobbing his head up and down, wanting to finish his boyfriend off.

"I thought Magnus was here?" They can hear Lydia speaking and Alec didn't even tense, he got more excited, and he moaned around Magnus, his boyfried letting out a shattered groan.

"He is with Alec," Izzy answered.

"I'm so close." Magnus' legs were shaking again, his hands on Alec's hair tightened.

He deep throated him again, the head of Magnus' cock plunging at the back of his throat, and Magnus' moan was loud then, and Alec felt hot liquid at the back of his throat. He let Magnus finish in his mouth, and he swallowed Magnus' come with ease.

They were breathing harshly. Alec pulled out, licking the come that was dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"Where are you going?" That was Jace's voice.

"My room," Izzy stated.

"Fuck," Magnus breathed. "This is insane."

He tucked Magnus back to his jeans and zipped them. Alec stood up and kissed Magnus. Magnus' hands were wrapped against him and Alec thought that maybe Magnus wasn't capable of standing in his own.

"I love you," Alec told Magnus.

"Yes, Alexander," Magnus said, "I love you too."

They shared a kiss again. And then, Magnus perked up. "You know, you didn't get the chance to get off," he whispered, mouthing at Alec's neck.

"Hmm," Alec hummed, tilting his head to the side. "To my room, then?"

He was pushed against the wall, Magnus' body pinning him. "No need, darling. This place is enough, what do you say?"

Alec actually learned that semi public blowjob was hot. There was a chance of being caught, but well, that was what made it hot.


End file.
